Un sueño real
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Sakura ve como se está yendo Sasuke, no sabe cómo hacer para que se quede. ¿Cómo detener a la persona que más amas? ¿Cómo decir que no se vaya de su lado? Advertencia: Fics tonto y spoiler


Un sueño real

One-short para mi amiga iku-flo (sí, eligió un nombre parecido al mío, pasa que usó mi antiguo nombre de Facebook -_-)

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

Sé que creían que eran míos, Ok no._.

Bueno, tiene spoiler (ya saben que es eso, no?). Y al menos quería que pasara algo parecido x(.

Sakura veía que el chico que estuvo profundamente enamorada se estaba marchando, se iba para cumplir con su sed de venganza. Pero algo en su corazón quería creer que podía retener al joven que estaba muy impregnado en su corazón, aunque eso era totalmente tonto… él quería cumplir con eso y ella no lo iba a poder cambiar. Lágrimas traicioneras salían, tenía la tonta ilusión de tener el poder para cambiar el odio que tenía el muchacho, pero eso era imposible… él estaba muy corrompido, su corazón nada más había rencor y eso no se podía curar muy sencillamente.

Sasuke fue muy directo al decir que no se quería quedar y agregó que de nada servía que le dijera algo, él no era como ella y Naruto, él estaba contaminado por la maldad que corría por sus venas.

El corazón de la chica se estaba partiendo en mil pedacitos por la impotencia de no poder retener a esa persona que amó desde la niñez. ¡Era una mujer totalmente débil! Y al ver que no podía hacer que se quedara a su lado, le suplicó se la llevara con él, ¡que lo iba a ayudar en lo que necesitara en su plan! Pero nada de lo que dijo sirvió, ya él estaba decidido, no quería que lo estorbara, además, le había dicho que no eran iguales… sino que eran lo más opuesto posible. Ella igual seguía suplicando, le decía que su vida no tenía sentido sin poder mirarlo, que no importaba si lo tenía todo, porque lo que le importaba era tener su presencia a su lado.

El azabache se le curvó un poco los labios, ya sabía que su destino estaba marcado y no lo podía cambiar. La calló una última vez y se movió de una manera tan veloz que se hizo invisible a los ojos.

Otra vez esa punzada en el centro del pecho, ¡se había marchado sin poder hacer nada! Se estaba por echar a llorar pero no lo hizo al sentir una calidez en su espalda, reconoció enseguida… ¡era él! Al sentir que le ubicó sus labios en su oído, sabía que esa era su oportunidad y no la iba desperdiciar. En el momento que le iba a hablar Sasuke, Sakura se dio vuelta de manera más veloz que el sonido. Estuvieron cara a cara y ella fue asomando sus manos al rostro del pelinegro, a la vez que estaba acercando a su rostro o mejor dicho a sus labios. Y sin pensar en más lo besó y eso fue lo más hermoso que le pasó. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó a las mejillas, mientras unía sus labios con lo de la persona que más amaba. Y cuando se estaba por separar por falta de aire, Sasuke la agarró de la nuca e intensificó el beso, el antes sencillo acto de unir los labios, ahora era una apasionante situación que era lo más maravilloso que había podido existir.

El joven fue llevando a la chica hacia un árbol y la besaba como si hubiera nada… y realmente pasaba eso. En esa noche estrellada y con un poco de ventisca, fueron entregándose a la pasión ambos, intercambiaban esa sustancia que ahora eran del uno para el otro. Mientras los dos se daban suaves caricias, ella fue abriendo de a poco los ojos… Estaba tan feliz, ese beso para la jovenzuela significaba que la había elegido y quizás que se quedaría para poder luchar juntos, qué equivocada estaba. Al separarse ella le iba a repetir lo mucho que lo quería pero no pudo porque él le dio un pequeño golpe en la nuca, que hizo que se desmayara.

Sasuke la acomodó en una banca y le dio las gracias, era lo único que le podía dar y lo único que quería hacer. Su decisión estaba tomada y no iba a dar vuelta por un beso, y a pesar de haber correspondido no significaba que le iba a cumplir su deseo.

…

Sakura se levantó con un pequeño dolor pero hubo una cosa que la lastimó más y fue que no lo vio. Esta vez sí iba a largar ese llanto que tenía reprimido.

—Sasuke…— dijo al viento.

La chica de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de todo, había hecho todo esto para desconcentrarla y poder irse sin tantos líos.

Se limpió las lágrimas y tocó sus labios, allí estaban los rastros de él, el rico sabor de su labios, lo inolvidable que le había pasado en su vida. Lo que tanto había anhelado se había cumplido, de una u otra manera, pero en fin se había cumplido. Era algo que iba a tener muy presente, un recuerdo que jamás iba a olvidar, porque haber podido besar al chico que siempre amabas no tiene precio, no se podría comprar con nada. Y Sakura lo sentía así, porque Sasuke era el gran amor de su vida y aunque no era correspondido… al menos tuvo la suerte de haber podido cumplir un poco de su meta.

—Ojalá algún día me permitas amarte… Espero que tú algún día me ames.

Miró al cielo, eso era lo único que podía hacer… ya Sasuke estaría lejos y no iba a poder encontrar. Se tocó por una última vez, no iba a poder nunca borrar lo que se sentía, al menos, ser besada por él, y esperaba que quizás en un futuro lejano o no, se volviera a repetir… aunque sabía que eso iba a ser imposible. Sasuke no la volvería besar y eso lo que había pasado era un sueño que no se iba a repetir nunca más y aunque le doliera más que nada en el mundo no podía hacer otra cosa, Sasuke no era capaz de demostrar afecto ni que su vida pendiera de eso y aunque la había besado fue una estrategia, estrategia muy útil. Ya Sakura se levantó y se puso firme, ahora tendría que recuperar a ese joven y poder mostrar que no todo se basaba en lo que pensaba, había una vida más allá de la venganza… y eso era la amistad y el amor.

***FIN***

**N.A: Oh, mi primer SasuSaku :B, qué les pareció? Lo sé es una cagada, es horrible, está muy OoC, es estúpido y la cagué en todo (digan la verdad!)**

**La verdad es que quise mostrar algo que creo que muchas queríamos que pasara en ese capítulo. Y sí, a pesar de amar el SasuNaru, yo prefiero a Sasuke con la chica de extraño pelo color rosa (?). No sé, no me gusta que no se hayan dado ni un besito, maldito Kishimoto, es peor que Rumiko que no le dio ni un besito a Inu y Kagome, son muy cruel los dos ¬o¬. Espero que le dé un final hermoso, sin SasuHina. Por dios eso no es posible, dejen de soñar, eso es peor que un NarakuxKikyou, hay gente enferma (?!) nah, es broma, cada loco con su tema LOL.**

**Buen, me despido y chaos… los quiero y besitos con chocolates (= :D**

**Oaky-chan. **


End file.
